


A Different Kind of Christmas

by littleorangewarninglight



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Cyber-sex, M/M, Mutual Wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleorangewarninglight/pseuds/littleorangewarninglight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Driver and the Manager are forced to spend Christmas Eve apart. Luckily, they find a way of being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Christmas

The Driver and the Manager couldn’t believe it. This was turning out to be the worst Christmas ever! First, the Driver had tried his best to get Christmas off from work, but failed miserably. Then, to make it slightly better; his Manager had volunteered to work as well. Then they would both be working and not having to worry about the other one sitting at home being lonely. It wouldn’t be the best Christmas, but at least they would be together. 

 

They were supposed to drive the Birmingham - Derby route during the morning and then the late afternoon train from Birmingham to Aberdeen on Christmas Eve, which meant they had to spend the night there and then drive the first train on Christmas morning back to Birmingham. At least the Manager had managed to find them a nice hotel instead of the trashy accommodation the company had provided for them.

 

But then everything got ruined. If they would ever find out who had given the manager of the Plymouth train food poisoning, they would kick their arse back to the stone age. The Manager was now forced to go and work on the southbound train while the Driver did the Derby route. They tried to object, but there was no use. Their boss was set in their ways, and they had no choice but to be sent to different parts of the country. 

 

The only thing that kept the spirit up was the promise that the Manager would finish earlier and would meet up with the Driver at Birmingham at 15.49 to change trains.

 

That was until the storm hit…

 

So now the Driver was sitting in the hotel bed in Aberdeen and the Manager on his horrible bunk bed in Plymouth talking to each other on the phone.

 

”I can’t believe this!” said the Driver. ”How could this happen?”

 

”I don’t know, love,” answered the Manager. ”The universe was determined to ruin this Christmas for us.”

 

”Apparently.”

 

”Too bad you can’t control the weather as well as you do trains.”

 

”I hate things I can’t control,” moaned the Driver.

 

”I know you do.”

 

”Do you know when the tracks will be re-opened? Did they say anything?”

 

”Nobody knows. Nobody knows,” sighed the Manager.

 

”But it’s Christmas,” the Driver whined. ”We can’t be the only ones affected by this.”

 

”Probably not, but as you said; it’s Christmas. They probably haven’t got people to fix it before Boxing Day or maybe even the day after.”

 

”But what about emergencies? There are emergencies during the holidays too! Like us being separated!” 

 

”Somehow I think maybe blood loss or heart failure might be more compelling arguments, but I know what you mean. They’re working to get the roads opened, so there will be busses eventually. I’m waiting for further instructions.”

 

The Driver moaned. ”But our Christmas …”

 

”I know, love. I know. I miss you, too.”

 

”I wish you could be here!”

 

”I wish that too, it’s just not possible. But I promise I’ll do my best to get to you as soon as I can. They can’t force me to hang around in this dreadful place when the roads open, can they?”

 

”At least this place is nice,” said the Driver. ”You picked a really nice hotel. I wish you were here to see it.”

 

”Show me on Skype. I could do with a pretty sight.”

 

”It’s quite dark out, so you can’t really see the sights.”

 

”I was talking about _you,_ silly-face!” The Manager sighed.

 

”Awwww,” said the Driver. ”Hang on, I’ll call you back.”

 

They hung up their phones, and about thirty seconds later, the Manager’s phone beeped with an incoming Skype call.

 

”Why hello there, sexy beast,” said the Manager and grinned the second the other one showed up on his screen.

 

”Hello, love. How - oh wow, you’re … naked.”

 

”Yes. So?”

 

”I just wasn’t expecting that.”

 

”What were you expecting?” asked the Manager

 

”Er, clothes?”

 

”Why?”

 

”I just was.”

 

”I’m not surprised to see you’re still in uniform.”

 

”Well, I haven’t been here _that_ long. And I haven’t got my jacket on, so it’s not properly in uniform,” corrected the Driver.

 

”You’ve been there long enough, and you don’t really wear the jacket when you’re driving, anyway. I know it’s too tight and you just haven’t had the guts to ask for a new one,” said the Manager. ”Now strip!”

 

”What?”

 

”You heard me. I’m not going to be the only one not wearing clothes, and there’s no way I’m getting dressed.”

 

”Here? Now?”

 

”Yes, what’s wrong with that?”

 

”In front of …” The Driver leaned down and almost whispered. ”The camera?”

 

”In front of _me_ ,” corrected the Manager. ”It’s not like you haven’t done it before. I’ve seen you naked hundres of times.”

 

”But not like this.”

 

”No, but you can pretend I’m there. Just don’t move out of my sight. I’m going to be very cranky if you do. Start with that awful tie! Oh, love, you haven’t even loosened it!”

 

The Driver raised an eyebrow at the screen.

 

”Come on,” said the Manager. ”Chop chop!”

 

The Driver loosened his tie and put it on the bed. ”Happy now?”

 

”No, no, not all properly and boring. This is taking to long. Imagine I’m there and tearing them off you. Throw it on the floor. Make a mess! I need you naked, and I need it now.”

 

”Why are you so eager to get me naked?”

 

”Because it’s bloody Christmas Eve, I’m stuck in a sucky hotel room in the middle of God-knows-where and I’m lonely and I’m horny. I had major plans for us and that bed, and I’m going to get the most use of it even if I’m not there.”

 

”Oh really? What are you thinking,” asked the Driver with a mischievous grin.

 

”I’m thinking that you still have way too many clothes on, and I want them gone. NOW!”

 

The Driver unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor.

 

”Better!” said the Manager and grinned. ”Keep going.”

 

The trousers and socks followed quickly and the Driver was now on the bed in only his boxers.

 

”And the pants!” insisted the Manager.

 

”Wait a minute,” said the Driver. ”How do I know that you’re not still wearing yours? I’ve only seen you from the chest up.”

 

”Are you seriously asking for dick pics?”

 

”I might be.”

 

”Cheeky! I like it!” The Manager snorted and tipped his phone slightly.

 

”Oh, you _ARE_ ready, aren’t you?”

 

”Only for you, love.”

 

The boxers disappeared before the Manager had flipped the phone back up to look at it, and the Driver was sitting in front of the screen, absolutely naked.

 

”Finally! Now, touch yourself,” the Manager instructed. ”Pretend it’s me. Oh, good boy.”

 

”You do it too,” said the Driver.

 

”Oh, I am, trust me,” said the Manager. ”It’s just that the camera on my phone can’t be two places at once, and I’m _not_ taking my eyes off of you.

 

The Manager started matching the Driver’s movements. ”Ah, yes, I love it when you do that twisty thing. Do it again.”

 

It didn’t take long before they were both panting heavily, and the Manager was struggling to keep his phone still. 

 

”God, I’m so close now,” the Manager gasped. ”Hnnnng, I love your face when it does that!”

 

The Driver’s face screwed up in an intense grimace, and the Manager couldn’t hold on much longer. He grabbed a sock, closed his eyes, and came with a long groan.

 

”FUCK!” the Driver exclaimed loudly.

 

The Manager came down from his climax and opened his eyes. He couldn’t see anything on the screen. ”Where did you go? I can’t see you.”

 

”FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” Came the reply from the other end.

 

”What’s the matter, love?”

 

The Manager saw some movements on the screen, and a very blurry Driver came into view.

 

”I hit the computer and the stuff got on the camera and on the keyboard. Fuck!”

 

”Oh, love! That’s why you always use a sock!”

 

”BUT YOU TOLD ME TO THROW EVERYTHING ON THE FLOOR!”

 

”Well, I guess I know what to get you for Christmas now,” said the Manager and chuckled.

 

”A new computer.”

 

”No,” said the Manager. ”More socks.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
